


Domestication

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue, Gen, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Sophie thinks Eliot's changed.<br/>Disclaimer:  No, seriously, I don’t own anything, nor am I making any money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestication

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from With_Rainfall: _Any, Domesticated_.

“I think you’ve become domesticated, Eliot!”

“I what?”

“Well, look at you, making meals, having a home, with your friends.”

“That’s not domestication.”

“You don’t have to get shirty about it.” 

“Shirty? Shirty? Who talks that way?” 

“See? You’re getting shirty.” 

“I am not getting shirty. I’m getting annoyed.”

“Annoyed, shirty, same thing.”

“I don’t think so.” 

“Are you the one who can pass for nearly any level of European society? Hmm? Not to mention the British isles, which has its own hierarchy? No? I thought not. And what’s that sneer for?”

“You. You’re getting _shirty._ ” 

“Well, you’re domesticated!”

“Am not!” 

“And I’m not going to waste any more time arguing with you about this, when I can see it’s true – look at you, bringing out _hors d’oeuvres_ and plated foods.”

“And pie!”

“Yes, and pie! Thank you, Parker.” 

“That does not mean I’m domesticated!”

“You put the seat down after you pee.” 

“Parker’s right. You’re domesticated if you put the seat down.” 

Eliot’s response was absolutely unprintable.


End file.
